


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Baraka

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Death Threats, Family Drama, Friendly advice, Heated Exchange, Humor, Movie Reference, Musical References, Pre-Fight Banter, Psychological Drama, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: These are the pre-fight dialogues for the original timeline if the original games had them. They also apply to my ongoing ROTP series. These are inspired by MKX, MK11 & Injustice 2, and I'm also blending some Injustice 2 intros befitting certain characters.
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banter Collection





	1. Vs. Baraka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with Baraka  
> Voice: Steve Blum

**Baraka**

Vs. Baraka  
  
Baraka: Tarkata bound...  
Baraka: Another Baraka?  
Baraka: Does your power match mine?  
  
Baraka: You challenge me for the tribe?  
Baraka: By the rules of the Katka Rakatan.  
Baraka: I shall feast on your flesh.  
  
Baraka: Joined, we can destroy Shao Kahn.  
Baraka: I will not share that honor.  
Baraka: Then die alone.  
  
Baraka: Can you prove you're one of us?  
Baraka: You will know by the taste of my blades.  
Baraka: Spoken like a true Tarkatan.  
  
Baraka: How do we both exist?  
Baraka: Time has been broken.  
Baraka: Are you my past or future?  
  
Baraka: The Tarkatans will obey me!  
Baraka: What makes you the real Baraka?  
Baraka: The purity of my rage!  
  
Baraka: What sorcery is this?  
Baraka: I would ask you the same, 'Baraka.'  
Baraka: You will die first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start the banter character-by-character from this point forward. I feel trying to get all banters per character alphabetically would take too long. I apologize for that as well as cleaning up the strikethrough mess. Thanks.


	2. Vs. Cyrax

Vs. Cyrax

Baraka: A Lin Kuei cyborg approaches me?  
Cyrax: I'm not Lin Kuei anymore.  
Baraka: I'll strip that armor from you.  
  
Baraka: I sense resentment towards the Grandmaster.  
Cyrax: Because of him, I'm like this.  
Baraka: Like all Earthrealmers, ungrateful.  
  
Cyrax: Don't start with me, Tarkatan.  
Baraka: You stand in my way, robot!  
Cyrax: Then go around me, or get hurt.  
  
Cyrax: Calm yourself, Baraka.  
Baraka: _I am Tarkata incarnate!  
_Cyrax: Your mother must be so proud.__


	3. Vs. Ermac

Vs. Ermac

Baraka: You have forseen your death?  
Ermac: We have, Baraka.  
Baraka: Then defeat will not surprise you.

Ermac: You only know rage.  
Baraka: It is our natural state.  
Ermac: You abuse your gift, Baraka.


	4. Vs. Frost

Vs. Frost

Baraka: I hate cold things.  
Frost: I'm no 'thing', Baraka.  
Baraka: You are meat, Frost.  
  
Baraka: You'll be a good practice dummy.  
Frost: I am the future of pain, Baraka.  
Baraka: More like future of scrap heap.  
  
Frost: You might need a sweater.  
Baraka: Your power does not concern me.  
Frost: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.  
  
Frost: Freaks like you don't trouble me.  
Baraka: Who calls Baraka 'freak?'  
Frost: The Lin Kuei's new Grandmaster.  
  
Frost: Sniveling, low-born coward.  
Baraka: You dare call me that?  
Frost: Do something about it, cur!  
  
Frost: Back off, Buckwheat  
Baraka: Your anger conceals your tears.  
Frost: Yours won't conceal the bruises.


	5. Vs. Fujin

Vs. Fujin  
  
Baraka: Earthream is still in Tarkata's sights.  
Fujin: You would ignore Kitana Kahn's will?  
Baraka: We can change her mind.  
  
Baraka: How did you find us?  
Fujin: The tribe camped upwind, Baraka.  
Baraka: Heads will roll.  
  
Fujin: Tarkatans must stop attacking its neighbors.  
Baraka: They are not Earthrealmers, Fujin.  
Fujin: I protect all beings, Baraka.  
  
Fujin: Kitana Kahn has great faith in you.  
Baraka: And I in hers, Fujin.  
Fujin: May you both keep your word.


	6. Vs. Goro

Vs. Goro

Baraka: You lost to that Shaolin!  
Goro: Do not remind me!  
Baraka: You are a disgrace, Goro!  
  
Goro: Tarkatan...  
Baraka: I will cut you to pieces.  
Goro: Ha! It makes threats!


	7. Vs. Jade

Vs. Jade

Baraka: You've earned Tarkata loyalty, Jade.  
Jade: I only did what was right.  
Baraka: It took strength to defy Shao Kahn.  
  
Baraka: If Kitana cheats us, Tarkata will rise.  
Jade: She has never shown disloyalty, Baraka.  
Baraka: Except to the Kahn who raised her.  
  
Jade: Rule of Outworld must be shared.  
Baraka: Kitana Kahn would have us surrender it.  
Jade: She seeks only compromise.  
  
Jade: Our future is bleak, Baraka.  
Baraka: Then it must be fought.  
Jade: Are we allies or enemies in this battle?


	8. Vs. Jax

Vs. Jax

Baraka: We are at war, human!  
Jax: Good thing I'm Earthrealm's best soldier.  
Baraka: Your head will be Shao Kahn's trophy.  
  
Baraka: Outworld will claim Earthrealm.  
Jax: Not if I got anything to say about it.  
Baraka: You won't say much without a tongue.  
  
Jax: You're one ugly son of a bitch.  
Baraka: Silence, Earthrealmer!  
Jax: Those dulcet tones aren't much better.  
  
Jax: Someone's getting teeth knocked out.  
Baraka: Or your metal arms cut off.  
Jax: Or your arm blades ripped out.


	9. Vs. Johnny Cage

Vs. Johnny  
  
Baraka: Where are your weapons?  
Johnny: My body's my weapon, Fang Face.  
Baraka: Ha! You fight unarmed.  
  
Baraka: My blood burns with anger.  
Johnny: There's a prescription for that, you know.  
Baraka: It is eternal, Cage.  
  
Baraka: Do you know what I am?  
Johnny: Cannibal humanoid underdweller?  
Baraka: I am _death _, you imp!  
  
Baraka: Your skin will make fine leather.  
Johnny: It better. I paid enough for it.  
Baraka: I'll enjoy wearing you.  
  
Johnny: Tarka-tan, Tar-katan... which is it?  
Baraka: It's Tar _katan _, Earthrealmer!_  
Johnny: Katan? You ain't soft and fuzzy!/Man, you need a publicist.  
  
Johnny: You are box office gold, dude.  
Baraka: I won't play your lackey, Cage.  
Johnny: Really? Cuz I'm feeling a BFF vibe here.  
  
Johnny: Help me settle a friendly wager.  
Baraka: Whether or not you you survive this fight?  
Johnny: I bet Sonya 50 you got a glass jaw.  
  
Johnny: Wait one second, Nasferatu.  
Baraka: For what, Earthrealmer?  
Johnny: Aaaand ACTION!  
  
Johnny: Barack Obama...  
Baraka: I will bathe in your blood!  
Johnny: Jeez, spoiler alert.___


	10. Vs. Kabal

Vs. Kabal

Baraka: You're no faster than a Tarkatan.  
Kabal: Put your money where your big mouth is.  
Baraka: I'll put my blades in yours.  
  
Baraka: I'll flay you for Shao Kahn.  
Kabal: It was Kano, not me, that double-crossed him.  
Baraka: It's enough that you're also Black Dragon.  
  
Kabal: Hookswords Vs. arm blades, eh?  
Baraka: Leave or they'll taste your flesh.  
Kabal: Melodramatic much, Baraka?  
  
Kabal: Kano wants to cut a deal.  
Baraka: Have him make a decent offer.  
Kabal: Beads and trinkets aren't enough?


	11. Vs. Kano

Vs. Kano  
  
Baraka: What happened to your eye?  
Kano: Special Forces bastard took it.  
Baraka: I'll take the other one.  
  
Baraka: No one trusts you, Kano.  
Kano: Who needs trust when you got leverage?  
Baraka: You have none on Tarkata.  
  
Kano: Did you ever use those guns?  
Baraka: They were defective, Earthrealmer.  
Kano: All sales final, Baraka.  
  
Kano: Better get right with Shao Kahn.  
Baraka: **FUCK YOU** ** _AND_** **SHAO KAHN!!!**  
Kano: Now that's a bonzer attitude.


	12. Vs. Kintaro

Vs. Kintaro

Baraka: My Tarkatans will punish you.  
Kintaro: You won't judge me, Baraka!  
Baraka: It's done. Now you die!

Kintaro: I'll have those blades, Baraka.  
Baraka: You can't pry them from me!  
Kintaro: I'll bite off the whole hands!

Kintaro: Why bother with Kitana Kahn?  
Baraka: Your Shokans killed my people!  
Kintaro: I'll finish the job.


	13. Vs. Kitana

Vs. Kitana  
  
Baraka: Mileena was a Tarkatan.  
Kitana: She was created to spite me.  
Baraka: Shao Kahn improved on the original.  
  
Baraka: You offer equal rights to Tarkatan?  
Kitana: To Outworlders of all races.  
Baraka: Sounds too good to be true, Kitana.  
  
Baraka: My people are skeptical.  
Kitana: I am not Shao Kahn, Baraka.  
Baraka: Words. We need deeds.  
  
Kitana: The flesh trade is banned.  
Baraka: My people won't starve, Kitana!  
Kitana: There will be no exceptions.  
  
Kitana: My generocity has limits.  
Baraka: You would refuse us our sacred rituals?  
Kitana: It's ritual murder, Baraka.  
  
Kitana: What does your tribe desire?  
Baraka: To savor the blood of its enemies.  
Kitana: Charming as always, Baraka.


	14. Vs. Kung Lao

Vs. Kung Lao  
  
Baraka: Heir to the Great Kung Lao.  
Kung Lao: The family legend precedes me.  
Baraka: It ends with your death.  
  
Baraka: Nay aka rataaka tahar kombat.  
Kung Lao: All I understood from that was kombat.  
Baraka: Then you understand enough.  
  
Baraka: It is the battle of blades.  
Kung Lao: My hat's blade has greater range.  
Baraka: But you only have one.  
  
Kung Lao: Another 'friend' from the tournament.  
Baraka: Be glad you did not face me, Kung Lao.  
Kung Lao: Yes. I would've hated embarrassing you.  
  
Kung Lao: Twice your horde attacked the Wu Shi.  
Baraka: Both times the monks fell to our blades.  
Kung Lao: I will avenge them, Baraka.  
  
Kung Lao: Smile and the realms smile with you  
Baraka: I'll smile when you swing from a meat hook.  
Kung Lao: Not gonna happen, Baraka.


	15. Vs. Liu Kang

Vs. Liu Kang

Baraka: Say your prayers, monk.  
Liu Kang: I'm more of a fighting monk.  
Baraka: Then my prayers are answered.  
  
Baraka: I remember our fight at the pier.  
Liu Kang: And I the kidnapped Shaolin masters.  
Baraka: This time, Raiden won't save you.  
  
Baraka: You move like Reptile.  
Liu Kang: My style is inspired by dragons.  
Baraka: Can you also spit fire?  
  
Liu Kang: Walk away or get burned, Baraka.  
Baraka: Burn me, I'll stab you!  
Liu Kang: I had a feeling you'll try either way.  
  
Liu Kang: You gave Kitana your word.  
Baraka: She goes back on hers.  
Liu Kang: Peace requires compromise, Baraka.  
  
Liu Kang: You respect Kitana, yes?  
Baraka: But not her concubine, Liu Kang.  
Liu Kang: Concubine?!


	16. Vs. Mileena

Vs. Mileena  
  
Baraka: Join us against the emperor.  
Mileena: And forever curtsy to my sister?  
Baraka: Better Kitana's partner than Shao Kahn's slave.  
  
Baraka: You belong with the tribe.  
Mileena: I belong with my father, Baraka.  
Baraka: Your blood is ours, not his.  
  
Mileena: Where's your loyaly?  
Baraka: With Kitana, Empress of Outworld.  
Mileena: She will relinguish my throne!  
  
Mileena: You reek with desire.  
Baraka: Submit to the Fakas Rakatan.  
Mileena: I will never mate with you, Baraka.


	17. Vs. Nightwolf

Vs. Nightwolf  
  
Baraka: The Matoka are also a tribe.  
Nightwolf: Yes, but we never fed off war.  
Baraka: Now who forgets his past?  
  
Baraka: Our tribes should meet in kombat.  
Nightwolf: Why, Baraka?  
Baraka: So Tarkata may feast.  
  
Nightwolf: You share in Outworld's rule?  
Baraka: The Tarkata is the new Kahn's partner.  
Nightwolf: Earthrealm should be so welcoming.  
  
Nightwolf: Shao Kahn penned you into reservations.  
Baraka: Now we go where the hunt takes us.  
Nightwolf: Something the Matoka would envy.


	18. Vs. Noob Saibot

Vs. Noob Saibot  
  
Baraka: What shaman summoned you?  
Noob Saibot: The dark one, Quan Chi.  
Baraka: Begone, demon!  
  
Baraka: I despise ghosts.  
Noob Saibot: Superstitious Tarkatan.  
Baraka: Return to the Ten Hells!  
  
Noob Saibot: Shadows do not bleed.  
Baraka: You do and I smell it.  
Noob Saibot: Wishful thinking, Baraka.  
  
Noob Saibot: You dare turn from Shao Kahn?  
Baraka: I dare a lot of things, ghost.  
Noob Saibot: The dark will not abide.


	19. Vs. Raiden

Vs. Raiden  
  
Baraka: Kitana demands I make peace with you.  
Raiden: Then why fight me, Baraka?  
Baraka: I must kill you to achieve it.  
  
Baraka: You are not welcome in Outworld, Raiden.  
Raiden: Kitana Kahn says otherwise.  
Baraka: She does not speak for Tarkata.  
  
Raiden: I am glad you joined Kitana Kahn.  
Baraka: It doesn't mean our war has ended.  
Raiden: Were you wise, Baraka, it would.  
  
Raiden: Will Tarkata reconcile with Earthrealm?  
Baraka: Only if it is in our interests.  
What is gained by renewing kombat?


End file.
